Claude Allen
Claude Allen is/was a star Black Republican, former press aide for Republican Sen. Jessie Helms, former Virginia Secretary for health and Human Services, former deputy Secretary for Health and Human Services, and a second Bush administration White House domestic policy advisor, close Bush confidant, and thief. Thievery On March 10, 2006 he was arested for retail theft charges. His political and criminal careers began to unravel on January 2, 2006 when he was seen leaving a department store in Gaithersburg, Maryland with merchandise for which he had not paid. Apprehended by a store employee, he was then issued a misdemeanor citation for theft. From there the investigation into his activites snowballed and the villain was exposed for the morally bankrupt conservative that he is. President George W. Bush, the individual ultimately responsible for the decision to place Claude Allen in a position of public trust, expressed shock and sadness when asked for his reaction to news of Allen's arrest. This is unsurprisiong gioven that this President is still unable to grasp that most of his decisions have proven to be disastrous failures. Dobson Controversy Claude Allen was on James Dobson's radio program the day after the Focus on the Family chief compared stem-cell research to Nazi experiments. The Carpetbagger Report published a reaction: :Sen. Frank Lautenberg (D-N.J.) has the right idea here: he's written to Allen to demand an explanation. Among other things, the senator writes: ::It is shocking that the President's top domestic advisor would participate in such a program after these horrendous remarks by its host. Not only did you participate in the program, but you showered Dr. Dobson with praise, stating "It is such a privilege to be on your program… thank you for your leadership on so many issues that are important to the family and our nation." Dr. Dobson deserved not praise, but repudiation, for his malevolent remarks. What's more, Lautenberg is demanding a little follow up. :I urge you, as a representative of the President of the United States, to condemn Dr. Dobson's comments and make clear that the President does not equate embryonic stem cell research with Nazi atrocities. The President must send a strong message to the overwhelming majority of American who support stem cell research that he respects their point of view and does not hold them in the same category as Nazi scientists. Homophobic Name-Calling * During the confirmation hearing for his appointment as deputy Secretary of Health and Human Services, Allen was asked about his use of the word "queer" when he acted as press aide for Republican North Carolina Senator Jesse Helms in 1984. The future serial shoplifter respinded that he didn't intend it as a slur against gay people. References * Deb Reichman. "Bush Shocked by Arrest of Former Adviser." Associated Press. March 12, 2006. * John Files & Robert Pear. "Former White House Aide Is Arrested on Theft Charges." The New York Times. March 11, 2006. * n.a. "Bush Court Nominee Who Used Homophobic Epithet Arrested For Theft." 365Gay.com Newscenter. March 11, 2006.